


It's Not the Heart of the Ocean...

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pretty Dresses, asshole aristocracts gonna get what they deserve, defiling the unsinkable ship, inappropriate use of magic, sexy content, titanic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: While she may be his lioness, Valkyrie will always be the brown-eyed fox he knows and loves. That girl has a knack for swiping and pickpocketing almost as well as he does. She insisted it would be easier for her to approach the blond-haired aristocrat and pilfer the shiny aquamarine studded choker from her neck without any suspicion.





	It's Not the Heart of the Ocean...

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Valentine’s Day, but I love writing more. So…priorities!  
>  **NOTE:** I wouldn’t say this fic is smutty, there’s not a lot of detail (because I don't have that kind of talent), but I kept it under explicit just in case.  
>  This fic was inspired by a really long thread on [Tumblr.](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/170872607351/ghostlybelladonna-lazy-cat-corner) Long story short, I wanted to write a Titanic-inspired one-shot. It’s not an AU, more like Titanic has to do with the story…You’ll see what I mean.

While she may be his lioness, Valkyrie will always be the brown eyed fox he knows and loves. That girl has a knack for swiping and pick pocketing almost as well as he does. She insisted it would be easier for her to approach the blond-haired aristocrat and pilfer the shiny aquamarine studded choker from her neck without any suspicion. 

While Loki has a gift for charming almost any person, Midgard humans in the early twentieth century were unreasonably prudent and interacting with a strange woman in public would be almost criminal. With that said, considering they are stuck on a ship for the next twenty-four hours, it would be best they execute this plan as seamlessly as possible.

Loki takes a sip out of his whisky, chatting with the other egotistical male aristocrats and debating on the importance of cheap labor over fair trade.

Loki has participated in many orgies in his life, but this was by far the biggest circle jerk if he’s ever seen it. Living his whole life being taught the importance of fair diplomacy is why he always hated interacting with business people. Very few of them understood politics and even fewer cared to set their own personal interests aside.

Their morality must be highly skewed if The God of Mischief, himself disagrees with their ethics. It makes him wonder how many of them would get on their knees, right now, if they knew they were speaking with an extremely wealthy and powerful prince from another realm.

Loki laughs at this thought.

A dark-haired man, Ron, frowns to Loki.

“Something funny?”

Loki takes a sip. “Yes, actually.”

The men insist he shares the joke.

“We’re drinking expensive liquor while debating if clean water is a waste of money for the factories.”

He’s not surprised that the men laugh along and comment on the quality of their drinks. They’re either too stupid or too guilty to comment on how clearly backhanded his comment was.        

Loki remains quiet and eyes his lady comfortably talking to their target. Loki smirks when the woman holds the material of Valkyrie’s dress and comments on the quality.

Another one of his masterpieces. This dress had to emphasize the significance of her social-class. Loki made sure the dress was nothing less than exquisite.

The purple gown cinches around Valkyrie’s petite waist with golden crystals decorating every inch of the dress. Loki made sure the neckline dips just low enough to reveal her collarbone, but high enough to graze over the top of her breasts. Valkyrie adjusts her gown and lets the train fan out and reveal the small gold details at the hem of the dress. Loki still believes her outfit would be incomplete when Valkyrie insisted a gold tiara would be crossing the line, and settled for a gold leafed hair chain wrapped over her chignon bun. Nevertheless, he succeeded in convincing everyone that she belongs in a palace and not in a stuffy boat with these less-than aristocrats.

Loki tightens his grip on his glass when he watches the woman allow Valkyrie to adjust her hair. Just as rehearsed, the choker effortlessly slips off the woman’s slim neck and clatters on the ground. Valkyrie holds out her hand, insisting she picks it up. With her back turned to the woman, Loki can see Valkyrie shifting something in her dress and bring out the counterfeited necklace he spent a whole week on crafting before they left. Valkyrie fastens the new necklace and the woman thanks her for her help. The two continue with their small talk before they part ways.

“And as refreshing as these drinks are, they can’t compete with the wines in Asgard, you all must taste it one day.” Valkyrie chimes in.

All of the men, except Ron, give a respectful bow to Valkyrie and greet her.

Valkyrie rests her hand on Loki’s elbow.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I need my escort back.” Valkyrie fans herself, “I could use a refreshing walk. It’s getting rather stuffy and I would hate to make a scene in front of everyone.”

The men nod their heads and excuse her to leave.   

As soon as they reach the top of the staircase, Valkyrie quickens her pace up to the deck.

Loki can see how irritated his lioness is. He holds out his glass of whisky and offers it. She takes it without a second guess.

“I hate this place.” Valkyrie knocks back the drink and wanders down the deck. “Everything here is so backwards, I can’t even pretend I’m your wife. You have to be my escort from some small kingdom.” She tosses the empty glass overboard and they both watch it plop in the dark blue ocean. Valkyrie exhales, leans over the rail and watches the water move. “All because of my skin color. If I didn’t convince everyone I have more wealth than them, they would treat me with even less respect,” she snarls. 

Loki puts a hand around her shoulder and quietly shushes her.

“Not that much longer before Stephen opens up the portal. We’ll be out before this machine knocks on the iceberg.”  

Valkyrie turns her head to him and bumps her nose on his chin.

“I hope you’re right. Time travel is so messy and I’m not looking forward to swimming in ice cold water.”

Loki quickly pecks her nose.

“Don’t worry my lady, I’ll be there to save you.” He snickers.

“Pretty sure it’s usually the other way around.”

“Not when a frost giant is in his element,” he points out.

Valkyrie leans back against Loki’s chest. “Hmm, very true.”   

Valkyrie notices that Loki’s hands are getting frisky as he breaks the silence.

“It’s a real shame,” Loki’s voice grows darker, he leans closer in Valkyrie’s ear, “that we can’t just jump in right now,” his hand trails down the back of Valkyrie’s dress and plays with the buttons, “with nothing but our bare skin to keep warm as I fuck you in the water for the whole ship to see. Oh, how their skin would crawl knowing the lovely noises you make as you climax. That piece of shit-Ron’s face, would turn crimson red if he saw the way your lower lip pouts right before every last bit of your body shakes underneath me.”  

Valkyrie laughs. “It must pain you that you can’t leave this place without making every last one of them regret ever meeting us.”  

“More than you know, my lioness. If it weren’t for Stephen’s stupid contract, I would have every last person’s head who looked at you with disgust. No matter where we are or what time we are living in, _everyone_ must show respect for the queen you truly are.”

 Valkyrie flashes a soft smile. “I love you.” She whispers.

Loki knows he could blow their cover with all the public affection he’s showing, but any rational thought was thrown off the deck. He leans forward and kisses Valkyrie. He grins as he speaks with his lips ghosting over hers.  

“I love you, too. Marry me already and then you will truly become the royalty you deserve to be.”

“ _After_ I know Asgard will be safe.” She promises. “I can’t do anything with my life until I know Thanos is gone for good.”

That’s just like her to put her job before her personal life. Loki could never blame her. That’s what The Valkyrior were known and honored to do.

“No matter. Considering how many times we went undercover as a married couple, you might as well already be my wife.”

Valkyrie’s cheeks warm up as she chuckles. “And you’re my husband.”

A tingle, dances down Loki’s spine at those words. He opens his mouth, ready to make a joke about consummating their marriage, when their moment is interrupted.

Loki can sense someone coming their way and returns back to a more formal position. Taking a couple of steps behind Valkyrie with his arms behind his back.

“A little brisk outside for a walk.” Ron eyes Valkyrie suspiciously.

Valkyrie turns up her nose. “The fabric of my dress is made of the finest materials to keep me warm, thank you.” She turns away without another word.

Ron huffs and leaves the two.

Loki didn’t like Ron the second he first sneered at Valkyrie. His prejudice was obvious and it pains him that he’s not allowed to inflict any harm his way. Nevertheless, The God of Mischief _always_ finds a loophole, and this seems the right time to do so.   

A devilish smile, spreads across Loki’s face. Valkyrie turns and smirks.

“What?”

“While we can’t go for a swim, there are plenty of places here for us to be unnoticed.”

Valkyrie eyes him.

“Where are you going with this, Lackey?”

Loki takes Valkyrie’s hand and swiftly leads her down the steps. Valkyrie giggles as Loki makes every turn without a second guess where they’re headed.

“How do you know where to go?”

Loki flashes a smile.

“Virginia watches a lot of movies about The Titanic. Plus, it helped that I took a quick tour of the place, the other night.” He beams.

“So then, where are we going?”

Loki laughs. “Somewhere I saw in the movie.”

He leads them down in a cargo area.

“Different from the film, but not inaccurate.” He mutters.

Valkyrie frowns. “What are you talking about?”

Loki shrugs. “Never mind.”

They walk down the cargo-part of the ship. Valkyrie can’t imagine why this place would be ideal.

They approach a spot with cars parked on the deck. Loki waves out his hand and watches a beam of magic flow around the ship.

“What are you doing?” 

Loki points to a shiny black car a few rows down.

“There.” He nods.

Valkyrie knits her brows.

“Why _that_ car?”

Loki snickers. “Ron’s car is _too clean_.”

Valkyrie purses her lips.

“He won’t know.” Loki lies.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and follows him.

Loki opens the door and motions inside.

“After you.”

Valkyrie climbs in. “Honestly, you have the weirdest kinks.”

Loki follows in and pushes Valkyrie against the window of the car. She yelps and clutches the front of Loki’s jacket. He pulls Valkyrie in for a passionate kiss and quickly starts working at her dress. As lovely as the gown is, the many layers underneath it is frustrating. Letting out a growl, Loki switches tactics and bunches up the skirt of Valkyrie’s dress.

“You have no patience- Valkyrie stops mid-sentence, tilts her head back and moans as Loki’s warm mouth dips under the skirt and meets her entrance.

* * *

She is positive someone should hear the noise they’re making and at one point, she was convinced the car was going to tip over or the window would shatter with every thrust Loki makes. Despite her better judgement, Valkyrie is too high up to ask him about a silencing spell. She doesn’t remember when their clothes left their bodies, but she’s grateful he bundled them up as a cushion against her back. Valkyrie clutches Loki’s bare back and lets out a sinful cry when her body trembles underneath. Sometime after, Loki relaxes and pulls her closer to his chest as they curl up in the back seat of Ron’s car.

“This is nice leather.” Valkyrie strokes the interior of the car.

Loki bends down and kisses her neck. “Not as nice as your fighting leathers though.” He lowers his voice. “And not hardly better than when you wear said leather.” His lips curve up.

Valkyrie presses against Loki and stretches her limbs. She can feel her muscles relax and it’s becoming harder to keep awake.

“Rest for a bit, love. I’ll wake you up later.”

Valkyrie yawns and closes her eyes.

“No more than an hour. I would rather sleep on our bed.” 

Loki runs his hand through her undone hair and waits for her to fall asleep. When Loki is sure Valkyrie is asleep, he brings up his magic and lets a projection leave his body.

There’s one last gift he wants to leave Ron before they leave the ship.

* * *

Loki is roaring with laughter as he watches Ron’s sleeping face tense up at the recent memory he projected in his dreams. He might never find out that it’s not _technically_ a dream, but at least Loki will have the satisfaction knowing he illustrated, “I fucked my girlfriend in your car,” in Ron’s head that night.  

Loki’s laughs are cut off when the ship begins to shake. His projection returns back to Loki’s body and he jolts up.

“Oh shit!”

Valkyrie scrambles around the cramped car and searches for her dress.

“What?”

Loki groans as he hears a loud screech echo in the cargo.

“The ship’s going to sink.”

“What? Stephen said that wasn’t going to happen until tomorrow! How is this happening now?”

Loki waves his hand and redresses themselves.      

“The stressed-out oaf mixed up the dates.”  Loki takes Valkyrie’s hand and leads them out of the cargo deck.

“I'll go get us a lifeboat.”

* * *

Valkyrie pushes herself closer to Loki’s chest and he wraps his jacket around her shoulders. Her teeth slowdown from chattering as Loki’s body heat warms her up. The two watch the last of the ship dive underwater in the distance.

Valkyrie feels a wave of guilt knowing that she couldn’t save anyone in the water, but Stephen made them swear that they would not interfere with the timeline. The both of them knew better and that they were already interfering enough with the sinking of The Titanic.  

Valkyrie’s heartbeat quickens.  

“How is Stephen going to find us, when there is no ship!”

Loki clutches her tighter and tries to calm her down.

“It’s fine, he will find us. We just have to wait here for his portal.” Loki promises.

“Where is _here_?”

Loki looks around at the empty ocean.

“Not sure, but if he doesn’t show up by sunrise, I will get us back on dry land and we’ll take it from there.”

A knot, forms in Valkyrie’s gut at that thought and prays that it will never come to that. The two remain on the lifeboat and wait for any sign of the sorcerer.

Their patience runs thinner with every hour and at some point, they drift off to sleep.

* * *

A loud voice wakes the two up.

“Hey there!”

The captain of a ship waves at the two on the lifeboat.

“We’re sending down someone to help you up on the ship.”

Loki politely waves, “No thank you, I’m afraid we are heading in a different direction.”

The captain looks confused at Loki’s comment and insists they climb aboard.

“I can assure you, my lady already has someone coming for her. Please leave us!”

Valkyrie waves and confirms that they are fine. The captain whispers to some crew members and leaves them.

A spark of inspiration flashes in Loki when he notices Ron leaning over the rescue ship and glaring at the two.

_No fair, that bastard is still alive!_

Loki waves at the man and yells.

“By the way, Ron.” Valkyrie punches Loki’s shoulder.

“Shut up, you idiot. You’re gonna cause chaos!”

Loki ignores her comment and continues. “That wasn’t a dream,” Loki points to Valkyrie, “I fuck this woman every night, and I made sure to desecrate your shiny car before we left the cargo deck!”

Valkyrie smacks at Loki when she sees Ron’s face turning red. The spectators gasp and mutter to one another. He picks up the oars of the lifeboat and uses a little magic to push them father away from the ship. Loki is amused at Ron’s delayed response when he hears a loud roar echo in the ocean.

Valkyrie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Was that really necessary?”

Loki is cackling. “It’s not fair Ron survived the sinking, I had to do _something_ to ruin him.”

Valkyrie can’t pretend she’s angry with him and snickers along. “I think you succeeded.”

Loki and Valkyrie tense up when a pair of hands wrap around the back of their necks.

“Your one job was to get the stones unnoticed and you couldn’t do _that_ right!” Stephen pulls the two backwards and they fall in the portal.

Valkyrie and Loki pick themselves up and find they have returned back in their time-period. Stephen holds out his hand and Valkyrie tosses the choker his way.

“If you didn’t get the dates mixed up, we wouldn’t have to wait for you on a lifeboat.” Valkyrie mutters.

Stephen frowns. “My bad.” He shrugs and leaves with the choker in his hand.

Valkyrie balls up her fists and stomps out of the building.

“The next time we time travel, make sure you bring a change of clothes.” Valkyrie starts fidgeting with her dress as they walk down modern-day New York City.

“Yes, dear.” Loki rolls his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking Ron, amiright? Asshole had it coming! So I wrote this fic kind of quickly but I figured I should have it up for V-day because it’s a common thing to do. I wouldn’t have had anything if it weren’t for that late-night headcanon fest. LMAO Special thanks to ghostlybelladonna and all my other Valki buddies on Tumblr!  
> I’ll leave the inspired clothes on my [ Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/post/170882947791/clothes-for-not-the-heart-of-the-ocean)


End file.
